A Cahill MixUp?
by Vesper One
Summary: Kylee and Mike invite relatives over to Amy's and Dan's house without Dan and Amy knowing. The invitation was for this invention Kylee and Mike built. Dan presses the button on the small, harmless glowing blue box and white light flashes everywhere, knocking the senses out of everyone's room. But what happens when the Cahills wake up... not feeling like themselves?


**I. Own. NOTHING! My OC's are Kylee and Mike. T to be safe and no genres because. Humer, a little of romance, and utter chaos for when _it_ happens. :P**

"Why are we here?" Ian asked and he swiped invisible dirt of his shoulder.

"We have better places to be." Natalie said.

"I-I don't know anything! W-We n-never invited y-you guys here!" Amy stuttered. This was true. The Cahills found all of their relatives from the Clue Hunt on their doorsteps. Ian and Natalie were standing there, so were the Holts. Jonah stood there in all of his 'bling' or AKA jewelry. Lastly, the Starling's were there too.

"Yo, I ditched my concert for this. It said 'Urgent'." Jonah said.

"Ok. But there's a glitch in that." Dan said. "WE NEVER INVITED YOU!"

"I know!" a voice said. "We did." Dan and Amy turned around to grinning twins, Kylee and Mike Smith. They were twins with sleek jet black hair that's never out of place, and glittering amber eyes. They basically kind of look like the Kabras and are most of the time, mistaken for being the Kabras siblings. The only thing different really is that the Smith's have really pale skin and have American accents. Kylee is mostly an Ekaterina while Mike is more like a Lucian. Weird since they're twins. Shouldn't they both be the same? 50/50?

The Smith's are well known people cause, they crank pranking to a level 15 on the scale 1-10. They're also deadly, very. You do not want to upset.

"H-How did y-you get in here?" Amy asked.

"We've been living in your basement for like, three weeks." Mike answered.

"Stalker..." Hamilton mumbled.

"No we aren't!" Kylee protested.

"Then why were you in their basement?" Madison asked.

"Well, our mansion-"

"You guys live in a mansion?" Reagan interrupted.

"Yeah. We do live in a mansion. Where do you think we live?" Mike said.

"Not in a mansion." Dan answered.

"That's just, mean." Kylee whined.

"So, why were you in our basement again?" Amy asked, her stuttering gone.

"Ok, so our mansion was huge! We got lost 90% of the time so we decided to come over here and work on this crazy invention!" Kylee said.

"What does it do?" Ned asked.

"She said crazy for a reason." Mike mumbled. "She has no idea on what it does."

"How do you not know what your invention does?" Sinead asked in disbelief.

"The whole paragraph that explained what it does was scratched out." Kylee said sheepishly.

"We invited you guys here to see it." Mike said.

"You invited us here just to see a lousy invention you created?" Natalie said in disgust.

"Actually test it. If I die, Kylee can blame on one of you." Mike eyed all of them.

"You won't die." Ted assured them.

"O-Ok then..." Amy said awkwardly. "Let's g-go in."

Kylee and Mike led all the relatives to the basement. Mike slowed down half the way and talked to the Kabras.

"How do you not get lost in the Kabra estate? It's like, ten times bigger then ours!" Mike asked Ian.

"We took time to memorize the corridors and usually stick to the main hall." Ian answered.

"Oooh... Now all I need is a map..."

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:D:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:PP:P

Everybody crowded around a tiny box.

"This! This is what we're here for?! I have better places to be and better people to judge!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Uh, what is it?" Madison asked.

"A tiny box with lots of chemicals and wires." Kylee answered.

Ted, Ned and Sinead observed the box, muttering under their breaths.

The object was a tiny box, about the size of Hamilton's palm. It was a clear, pale blue so you could see the wires inside. There was a dark blue button on the top and the box held a faint glow.

"So, who wants to press the button?" Mike asked.

"I do!" Dan exclaimed. He reached out and pressed the button.

The same time the Starling's figured out what it was.

"No! Dan! DON'T!" they screamed.

Too late.

Dan pressed the button with his index finger and a blinding white light filled the room.

**I hoped you liked it and I hope no one was OC. If you don't like Kylee and Mike, TOO BAD! I'm sorry.**

**Can you guess what the thing was? It's a big surprise nobody will be able to find out. Unless you're smart and look at the title and summary.**

**Oops.**

_**TheLucianMastermind signed off.**_


End file.
